


巫峡云深

by EmeRald_azhuzhu



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeRald_azhuzhu/pseuds/EmeRald_azhuzhu
Summary: 蓝曦臣A x 江澄O易感期alpha蓝曦臣依然打桩机但委委屈屈极度ooc，极度ooc，极度ooc最后提醒一遍🚗🚗🚗未满18的小朋友乖乖走开好吗





	巫峡云深

**Author's Note:**

> 蓝曦臣A x 江澄O  
易感期alpha蓝曦臣依然打桩机但委委屈屈  
极度ooc，极度ooc，极度ooc  
最后提醒一遍🚗🚗🚗未满18的小朋友乖乖走开好吗

蓝曦臣的易感期就在这两天了，江澄紧赶慢赶，想快一点把宗中事务处理完，好去陪着蓝曦臣。  
无奈事情总是一堆一堆出现的，江澄想要空闲的时候就偏不得空。虽然每天都比以往的日子忙得多，但总还是差了那么一点点。

当江澄终于火急火燎赶到云深时，蓝曦臣的易感期已经开始了。

夜阑人静，寒室里一片漆黑。  
隐约可以看到一个人形的轮廓躲在被子里，只有额头的一小部分露在外面，可以看到抹额还没取下来。  
在黑暗里窝成一团的就是我们平时光风霁月的蓝宗主。平常越是强壮的alpha，在易感期就越脆弱，蓝曦臣就是典型代表。他的每一次易感期都离不开江澄，不然就会吵着闹着要喝酒，然后对着蓝家一众弟子大肆发表他爱的宣言；或者，就一个人孤零零地躲在被子里无声哭泣，就像今夜。他的肢体动作表现出极度没有安全感，时不时抖上一抖，好像哭得很厉害。  
江澄打开门看到的就是这样一派安宁和谐的画面。江澄看到平常温柔体贴的人，可爱的另一面，很是心疼，也有些自责，但，还有一点点想笑。江澄发誓，就一点点而已。

空气中猛然向江澄汹涌扑来一阵浓烈信息素味儿。  
江澄没提防吸入了一大口，忍不住脚下一软，脖颈处的腺体也不住地跳动起来，赶紧扶住门框保持平衡。  
江澄心里想，不行，这样进去两个人都不清醒了，会很危险。  
于是他快速向后退了两步，深吸一口新鲜空气，打算先哄好蓝曦臣，其他的之后再说。  
可蓝曦臣不知道江澄心中所想，他只感知到江澄退出房门，心里无法控制地揪成一团。  
其实，他在江澄进入云深时，就已经感知到了他的存在。可是易感期的alpha就是这么岂有此理，他的委屈一点也没有随爱人的靠近而消退，反倒愈发烧心。  
蓝曦臣怕江澄走了，赶紧一个挺身从床上坐起，哭泣声也大了起来:“呜呜呜，阿澄，你是不是，不洗翻我……啊呜呜呜……”  
好家伙，哭得鼻子都蒙成这样了。  
江澄赶紧进门，并把门锁好。把外袍脱掉扔在地上，一把抱住自己嘤嘤嘤个不停的道侣。  
他把蓝曦臣的脑袋按在自己心口，温和地释放信息素安抚他，手上也不停，摸着蓝曦臣的烧烫的耳朵和柔软的发丝。  
江澄偏头蹭蹭蓝曦臣的脸，柔声道:“怎么会不喜欢…不对…不洗翻你呢？”  
蓝曦臣歪开头，不理。  
江澄只好又蹭过去:“你是最好的，我爱你。过来抱。”  
蓝曦臣心里憋的气好像还没消，不搭话。  
江澄疑惑了，一般这样哄就好了呀，难道是这次来的太晚了点。江澄压着性子，再哄:“对不起，是我这次疏忽了，没能及时过来，原谅我好不好？”  
蓝曦臣终于动摇了。他抓着江澄的袖子:“那，那你叫叫我…”  
江澄心里乐得不行——每次蓝曦臣易感期就跟小孩儿似的，挺有意思。但他不能笑，不然之前的努力就都付之一炬了。  
江澄一边抱着他的脖子坐下，一边答应他:“好好好……蓝曦臣，蓝涣，宝贝，涣哥哥……”  
只见蓝曦臣眼中的血丝越来越多，听到那声“哥哥”时，再也无法抑制，把江澄推倒在床尾。  
江澄失去平衡跌在床上，突然腰部被硬物戳中一阵剧痛。  
嘶，什么东西这么硌腰？  
一看，是蓝曦臣拿到床上的各种各样江澄碰过的东西。  
alpha在易感期内有筑巢现象，会把有伴侣气息的各种东西堆在自己旁边。  
定睛一看，蓝曦臣堆的东西可多了。什么江澄之前穿过的云深道袍，和他一起看过的书，送给他的小礼物……应有尽有，存量大得都可以开个博物馆了。  
硌到江澄的就是之前他们一起看过的书，很厚，还有不少续集，堆得很高。不知道这个家伙是怎么把这么多东西自己搬到床上来的。

江澄从此刻开始心疼自己的腰，真是出师未捷身先死……  
江澄伸手推开蓝曦臣，想先把床上的东西拿开。蓝曦臣不依，手上使劲不让江澄起来。  
江澄不耐开口:“你床上东西这么多，要怎么做？赶紧把这些都拿走再……”说。  
江澄有些震惊地看着蓝曦臣瞬间换上的泫然欲泣的表情和湿漉漉的双眼，急忙收声，心里明了:完，他肯定又觉得自己在凶他了。  
“你就是不洗翻我…你不想要我碰你…我，我…呜呜呜呜呜”蓝曦臣说着说着更激动了，信息素不要钱地往外面冒。  
江澄本来就强压着欲望哄他，随着信息素越来越浓，他也忍不住了。  
不管了，在哪儿做不是做呢。  
江澄赶紧一把抱住他:“别哭了，别哭了…给你好不好？涣哥哥别忍着了。”说着江澄攀在蓝曦臣背上的手就向上伸去，一把拽掉了蓝曦臣的抹额。

蓝曦臣只愣了一瞬，就俯身吻下去。  
虽然脾气不对，但他早就有了保护江澄的本能。蓝曦臣一边深吻着江澄，一边两手托着江澄柔软的臀瓣，把江澄轻轻从书堆上抱起，压在窗旁的墙壁上。  
蓝曦臣的物什早就高高挺立着了，但他还是轻缓地解开江澄的衣襟。  
只是江澄衣服上有一处暗扣，不自己动手很难解开，蓝曦臣捣鼓了一会儿也没弄明白。  
江澄正伸手想自己来，可蓝曦臣早就忍不住了，只听“嘶啦”一声，遮挡物支离破碎。  
江澄胸口一凉，两点嫣红暴露在空气中，在蓝曦臣的注视下慢慢挺立。  
蓝曦臣膝盖用力，将江澄的腿弯挂在自己的手肘上，像小狗似的顺着他的下颚开始又吸又舔，然后忍不住舔上了他的乳头。  
“啊…蓝涣，别舔啊…”  
蓝曦臣充耳不闻，甚至用牙齿轻轻研磨他挺立的可爱乳珠，腾出一只手搓磨另一边的嫣红，不让任何一处被冷落。  
“咿呀……啊——”敏感的乳头被爱人吮吸舔咬的感觉太过刺激，江澄无法适应这样的快感，眼里闪起了泪花，身下也不由自主地流出水来，打湿了亵裤。  
蓝曦臣托着江澄屁股的手自是马上就感觉到了他的润湿。手指隔着裤子顶了顶他柔软的穴口，缓缓地打着圈按压。  
江澄无措地夹紧双腿，却被蓝曦臣挺身按住。正好蓝曦臣硬邦邦的肉柱隔在衣物戳中了江澄翕动的小穴。  
蓝曦臣不由自主地在江澄耳边低喘一声，一把拽下江澄的裤子。  
江澄下体灌入凉风，不自觉往蓝曦臣怀里蹭，却正好方便了蓝曦臣的下一步动作。  
他并起两指插入江澄湿透的洞口中。江澄还是不习惯被异物入侵的感觉，瞬间咬紧了蓝曦臣的手指。  
蓝曦臣感受到他的不适，转而握上了他稍稍抬头的欲望，将其捏在手里把玩。感受到咬住自己手指的肌肉松了些，蓝曦臣才又添了一根进去，上下抽动起来。  
“嗯啊——”这种前后夹击的状况让江澄红了眼，尽管想拼命抑制自己喉间涌上的喘息，但全身的感官都在提醒他身前身后的舒爽。  
两人的信息素交缠着，勾得江澄的小口一张一合，甚至不住地往外流水。  
江澄不经意间低头，看见蓝涣的东西早已涨紫，粗大得吓人，堪堪抵在洞口。他忍不住颤抖，不自觉地扭腰想往下面坐。  
蓝曦臣感受到了江澄身体的渴望，于是抽出撑开江澄穴口的手指，拉起几滴银丝滴落在地。  
场面淫靡到江澄不敢再看下去。  
江澄想抬手遮住自己的眼睛，怎料蓝曦臣突然扶着自己硬挺的肉棒撞了进来。  
“啊——!”江澄一下子失去平衡，两手搭在蓝曦臣肩上。他脖颈高高仰起，却被人趁此机会吮出好几个艳红的印记。  
“阿澄……放松……”蓝曦臣的气音在江澄耳边骤然响起。  
肉棒巨大的头部瞬间将那小穴撑到极致，并不断深入。伴随着紧密的摩擦和小穴中的水发出淫靡的“咕啾咕啾”的声音。  
江澄难耐地哼了几下，蓝曦臣的东西撑的他小腹都在发颤。  
“蓝涣……”江澄有点不安地环住蓝曦臣的肩。  
蓝曦臣低头吻住江澄，把他的双腿架在两肩上，身体从下往上狠狠地撞着江澄挺翘的屁股。  
被含住的唇间有细碎的呻吟失控地泄露出来，像是啜泣，可怜极了。  
江澄全身只有他们的结合处一个支点，穴壁被肉棒用力地摩擦，白嫩的臀肉被撞红，身子不停摇晃。  
“呜啊——”江澄忍不住叫出声。蓝曦臣捅的很深，巨大的性器在柔软肠壁里搏动，操的又急又狠，汹涌的快感让人发抖让人失控。  
蓝曦臣对江澄体内的敏感点了如指掌，不停地顶弄那块软肉。  
他将江澄的臀抱得更高，深深得插在里面，小幅度抽动，打着转，刺激意识正在涣散的江澄。  
江澄终于崩溃了，他哭喊着沙哑地叫着:“啊……啊……”  
在江澄快要到达极限时，蓝曦臣抽出整根涨大的肉棒，对准刚刚被剧烈搅动还未来得及合拢的小口猛地一捅到底。  
“啊啊啊——”江澄惊叫了一声，再也承受不住地释放出来，全身失去力气，只有随着蓝曦臣的撞击呻吟喘息。  
“阿澄，舒服吗？”蓝曦臣捧住江澄的脸，下身猛操着柔嫩的穴肉，盯着江澄湿润的双眼问。  
“嗯……蓝涣……啊……”江澄无意识地回应。他刚刚经历了高潮，身体虚软乏力，却仍不停地承受着猛烈的撞击。  
江澄觉得自己身上的水都快流干了，不仅下身，眼睛也在控制不住地流泪。  
蓝曦臣有些怜惜被快感逼得泪流满面的江澄，身下的动作稍轻了些:“再叫，阿澄…再叫…”  
“啊哈——啊……涣哥哥……”  
蓝曦臣立马红了眼，耸动的物什又涨大了些，搂着江澄的腰又狠狠动起来，在他的小穴里冲刺，破开柔软紧实的穴肉顶在他的敏感点上。  
江澄哭得更狠了，他断断续续地祈求蓝曦臣赶快结束:“嗯啊——啊——蓝涣，我受不了了……啊——”回应他的是更深入的操弄。  
蓝曦臣越动越快，越插越深，势如破竹地冲到生殖腔口，直挺挺地操开江澄身体最深处敏感的生殖腔。  
“啊啊啊……啊痛!”江澄向上支起身体想要逃离被打开的痛苦，却被蓝曦臣一把拉回。  
江澄后颈处的腺体被狠狠地刺穿标记，生殖腔也迎接着蓝曦臣有力精液的射击，肚子甚至都不自然地鼓了起来。  
江澄嘤咛一声，觉得自己里里外外都围满了蓝曦臣的气息，眼角泪水滑落。  
等蓝曦臣射到最后，两人才都放松下来。两具滚烫的身体紧紧交缠在一起，在黑暗的房间内久久地平复着剧烈的喘息。

江澄晕乎乎地被蓝曦臣放在书桌上，翻过身去，等他反应过来，蓝曦臣已经站在他敞开的双腿间。  
江澄累的不行，觉得自己快要死在蓝曦臣的易感期里了:“蓝涣，我不要了，放过我……啊哈……我不要了……”  
耳后传来蓝曦臣略带抽泣的声音:“阿澄…你一点都不疼我…呜呜呜……”  
“那你做吧。”江澄生无可恋  
“呜呜呜……真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“阿澄你真好……呜呜呜……”  
江澄默默在心里咬牙切齿，好样的，蓝曦臣，等过两天你恢复正常了，看我怎么收拾你。

巫峡云深·完

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢各位观看🙏  
鞠躬


End file.
